


Slap On The Wrist

by higashikatajosuke



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, F/F, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, Lesbian Evelyn Deavor, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, References to Depression, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, her story is tragic, house arrest, look at her, tl;dr evelyn is on house arrest and is depressed because she's evelyn, wow thanks to whoever made that a tag already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higashikatajosuke/pseuds/higashikatajosuke
Summary: What Violet had predicted had come true - the rich Evelyn Deavor didn't see a single day in jail, and her money was partially to blame.Partially.





	Slap On The Wrist

What Violet had predicted had come true - the rich Evelyn Deavor didn't see a single day in jail, and her money was partially to blame. 

_Partially._

Evelyn was holed up in the DevTech building, on house arrest, complete with her wallet a few decimals less than she had before and a big old doctor's note with a messy, scribbled diagnosis on it: Clinical depression. She had no clue what she was supposed to do with this knowledge, but she had expected it anyway. 

Her and Winston swallowed their grief in different ways, with her childish brother putting two and two together and associating the law against Supers as to blame for their parents' death. It was everything that she wanted to change with her Screenslaver technology, but all she got was boredom, a fine, Supers being legal again, and her brother barely talking to her. 

He was childish, sure, but he loved Supers to a fault. She knew he had thanked Helen for saving her, but he was bound to be upset as well. Evelyn didn't blame him, though - as much as she thought his beliefs to be wrong, she _had_ used their technology and company for evil behind his back. 

Thinking about this took her memories back to that day, with Elastigirl's chin in her hands and the plane under control. What Evelyn had not been expecting was for the Super to force her way out, leaving the two falling. When Helen grabbed her, Evelyn felt almost... Disgusted. How could she let herself be saved by the Supers that she supposedly hated so bad? How could she fall into her arms when her entire villainous persona was based off of the laziness and weakness that Supers bestow upon humanity? Kicking her seemed like the only option - Ev would rather die than anything else. It wasn't that she was sad, it just was that she had nothing. Not even her brother had known the truth, and when it was revealed, he would rather have crashed with the ship than take off in the plane with her. 

Evelyn frequently found comfort in alcohol now. She always had, at least after her parents' death, but her current situation only let her spiral. She had failed her one goal - to keep Supers illegal - and was now paying the price by wallowing in her self-deprecating thoughts and pure loneliness. At least when she was Screenslaver she interacted with others. Ev still thought that if her and Helen didn't have such conflicting beliefs, they could have been good friends... _Or more_. All of her struggles combined weren't helped by the fact that she was stuck at home, either - with her creativity at an all time low, the dull schedule that came with her house arrest continued to stump her. Alcohol was the only thing keeping her afloat. 

_Ring!_

_Ring ring!_

The doorbell. Evelyn was curious on just who it could be. It wouldn't be Winston, as her brother had begun slipping inside quietly to avoid having to see his sister. Was somebody here to visit her? It was highly unusual, but she couldn't just leave whoever it was at the door. Or maybe that was just an excuse for her to get up and walk around. 

Approaching the door, she opened it slowly. Once she saw who was behind it, her heart practically stopped and her hand went weak, nearly dropping the drink she was currently holding. 

_It was Helen Parr._

"What do you think you're doing here?" Evelyn immediately snapped at the Super. Seeing Elastigirl at her doorstep donning regular clothes and a casual expression made her want to combust. Showing up after forcing Evelyn to live through all of this? The nerve, truly. 

Her familiar voice spoke up, though defensively. "Relax, Evelyn. I'm here to say a few things. Can I come in?" 

If this had happened a few months prior, Evelyn would have kicked Helen's ass, and literally. She was pretty angry at first that Helen's strict morals demanded that she be saved from hitting the water after that plane ride. But after everything settled down, she admitted to herself that a lot of thinking happened, including confronting the seething rage towards Helen. It had simmered down into a bitterness, now, but that didn't make the Super's presence on her doorstep the most pleasant. 

"You may." Ev waved a hand and slipped inside, taking no time to get comfortable on the chairs in the living room before Helen entered, though holding herself rather tensely. After a few moments the Super had taken her shoes off, shut the door, and sauntered over to the couches as well, getting situated opposite her. "So, what do you want?" Her attitude was thinly veiled, but surely Helen had to expect such from her. 

"I... Just wanted to say that I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm glad you avoided jail. I enjoyed when we spent time together, and I... Trusted you before." 

"So you've told me." 

Evelyn watched as Helen visibly winced from her hostile tone. 

"I'm not here to just reminisce about DevTech! I wanted to say that I'm sorry for putting you in such an obviously terrible state, Evelyn. Look at you. You even said we could have been friends, so why don't you just reach out sometimes?" Helen seemed genuinely concerned, and stared at the other with her big eyes, making Evelyn scoff. Was she supposed to... Feel bad for Elastigirl because she had come begging on her doorstep? 

"Why would I reach out? You're a Super, and I'm the Screenslaver." She could almost roll her eyes at the stupidity. This seemed to bother Helen, though, because she sounded even more desperate this time. 

"Are you okay, Ev?" 

The nickname got to her, creeping up on her heart like a cat to a mouse. Why did she feel so giddy? There was no way she would let herself miss the deep talks she had with the Super, but it seemed like it was going to happen despite her will. 

"I'm fine." Obviously she wasn't, but if she could lie about being a hypnotist, she could lie about this, too. Though, she did open the door with alcohol in her hand. Perhaps she would just suggest it be apple juice. The scowl Evelyn noticed on Helen's face displayed her unsatisfied feelings, though. To everyone around her, it was obvious that she was falling apart. 

She watched as Helen got up and sat next to her instead of speaking next. What was she trying to accomplish? 

Helen was awfully close to her, and only seemed to be inching closer. "Helen, what are you doing?" Evelyn eventually spoke up just before she was close enough for them to be touching, making her scoot back a bit. 

"I was going to do something." 

Evelyn's heart sped up, but she tried to force it to slow again. Feeling excited about touching the Super was completely against her beliefs, but it was just like those nights before she knew she was Screenslaver where they sat, drank, and talked until the early morning. Evelyn even _liked_ that. 

Eventually she was able to slow her runaway train of thought a bit. _Calm down... You don't even know what she's referring to. She may not be trying to do something to you at all._ "Alright, do what you want." She accepted with a low grumble, trying to play it all off. 

To her near dismay, Helen was talking about touching her, and fast. She moved over until their sides were touching and the soft feeling of her thighs drove Ev wild. They were so warm, and it was just what she could use in the midst of all her boredom. 

But. 

She was a Super. 

After being arrested for being the Screenslaver, why would Evelyn let a Super touch her? 

Oh, but it felt so good. When Helen placed a gentle hand on her thigh, she wanted to lean in and go to town on her. She decided she would just have to give in to her desires. It would be a change in pace of her usual depressed stupor, too. As much as it killed her to break character and go against what she believed – that Supers made people weak – she reckoned she may end up believing a certain Super made her weak as well if she decided to touch her. 

_Just pretend that this is like when you hung out with her before. No Screenslaver, no Elastigirl, just you and Helen Parr._

”Is this what you were talking about, Helen? You came to my house after getting me arrested to try and get in my pants?” Both amused and hurt, Evelyn shoves herself rather aggressively onto her, one leg between her thighs, pressing against her crotch. It was quite the fast pace. She watched, bewildered, as the Super leaned upwards to kiss her. She didn’t pull away, though. 

Kissing Helen was… Admittedly, everything that Evelyn wanted to do. As much as she wanted to be angry, and bitter she was, she could not help but melt in the soft touch of her lips. They were so soft, and something that Evelyn’s eyes found their way to often. Being able to touch them felt like a dream. A dream that she thought of often. She moved her hands to Helen’s shoulders, gripping them tightly as their lips stay interlocked. Pressing herself even closer against her, she deepened their kiss, feeling the wet inside of the Super’s mouth around her lips. Evelyn was enjoying herself. 

Eventually the kiss had to come to an end, and it was, surprisingly, the other woman who broke it off. Evelyn was almost as mesmerised by Helen’s lips as her Screenslaver victims were to her screens. She wanted more, and by the way Helen looked underneath her, she did too. 

Ev was almost surprising herself. Time after time, she fantasized about Helen on top of her. But when the time came, all the negative energy she was feeling towards her boiled to the surface and let her be aggressive and straightforward with what she wanted with Helen. She would never admit that she loved her, but… 

”Just what is going on here?” The voice that sounded around the room made her jump quickly off of Helen. It was her brother, and in fact, that was one of the only things he had said to her this week. 

”So, now that you see me with one of your beloved Supers, you have something to say, Win?” Evelyn didn’t even try to hide the scorn in her voice. He had faced death by jumping onto a boat headed on a crash course towards New Urbem because of Supers and yet he had the audacity to comment on this? 

”Evelyn, you’re kissing a woman you tried to suffocate.” Winston sounded… Hurt, and it tugged at her heart a little because she knew she cared for her brother and he cared for her. Helen shifted around beneath her. “If this is causing some sort of _problem_ , you two, I can most certainly leave.” 

”Right. Yeah.” Ev crawled off of her, assuming a rather rude position on the couch and avoiding either of their gazes. She still had a bit of Helen’s saliva on the tip of her lip, which she angrily rubbed clean. “Bye.” She didn’t even look at Helen before the Super was out the door and just glared at Winston. The rush that Helen had left in was almost surprising - She didn't expect the Super to leave so easily. 

Winston began to slink back upstairs without saying another word, but Evelyn quickly followed him. Whew, the people who were monitoring what she was doing were going to have a field day looking at all the movements she was making, unusual for her typical sad day at least. “Winston, talk to me, for fuck’s sake!” She nearly screamed at her brother, losing her temper. All the emotions coursing through her were yet another one of her unpleasant mental health side effects. The two reached the top of the stairs and the other Deavor turned on his heel quickly, staring down at his sister. 

”I’m worried about you, alright?! You’re obviously spiraling, Ev! And there’s nothing I can do about it, you did this all to yourself! You lied to me and everyone else, and you hurt us, and now you’re paying for it!” Her emotional brother seemed quite upset – Was that a lip tremble? Her heart sank, though. As annoyed by everything as she was, she still loved her brother, and she knew that. “I don’t want you to end up like Mom and Dad!” With a voice crack and a huff, he stomped off, leaving Evelyn to stand there and process the outburst. 

It was true that she had been drinking her life away. The least she could do was invent some things for her brother, but she had been forcibly removed from DevTech as an inventor and lost her motivation to create in the process. Thinking deeper about that, perhaps that was partially why, along with her obvious depression. She slowly walked back downstairs and grabbed the drink she had abandoned on the table before the Helen fiasco had happened. Evelyn had much to think about and much to improve.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending has been left deliberately pretty bland because i may pick this back up and add chapters.


End file.
